Soul Reality
by DigimonLover09
Summary: Soul Eater comes to reality, and my house! Let's have some fun! Warning: there will be yaoi! Don't like, don't read. Pairings I've already decided are Death x Asura and Giriko x Justin. You can request any other pairings, excluding those 4, but no new SE characters will be added after chapter 2. Anime-verse characters, not manga, so it's not incest.
1. Prologue

**So, welcome peoples. Each of my other stories can't be updated right now, for various reasons. Ninja Sake, because nobody reviews or faves it, the rest because of the reasons listed in my profile and/or their summaries, so I decided to do another anime-to-reality fic, because my other one is my most well-liked story. Things have changed since I wrote that story though.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but me, and this specific story.**

 _ **Prologue**_

Rewatching the Soul Eater series, and any other anime that comes to mind, while cuddling my Death the Kid plushie. That's how I've chosen to spend my first time being left home alone for more than a few hours. My parents have just left me alone for their month-long vacation, since I've finally been deemed self-sufficient enough, and (unwillingly) have my driver's license.

This would be so much more awesome if my besticle chesticle (Kill la Kill Abridged reference) hadn't just moved away. I feel so abandoned. *sniff* Ooh! Ooh! This is the first scene where Asura's adorable (yes, I know I'm crazy, thank you very much) face is shown! *squee* "KAWAII!" I scream, seeing his adorable face.

Suddenly, the power goes out, and the TV sparks, before there's a blinding flash of light. When my vision comes back, the power's back on the TV's off, and … there's … a bunch of unconscious anime characters on my floor. OH F# % THE HELL YES!

 **And that's the prologue. Wakey time next chapter.**

 **Please don't flame! Or I'll sick the Kishin on you!**


	2. Chapter 1: Wakey Wakey Suckers

**So, since posting the prologue, I've decided to add Ragnarok x Crona and Stein x Spirit as definite pairings, but the rest, including mine, are up to you.**

 **Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

 _ **Chapter 1: Wakey, Wakey, Suckers**_

 _I am so glad my parents took the dogs with them. (I can't be trusted to take care of them.) They would be freaking out right now. Speaking of freaking out, why aren't I? Oh, right, I forgot that I tend to subconsciously suppress some emotions, like panic, unless my phobias are involved._

 _Anyway, I need to decide what to do about them. Ooh! I know! I could try to set up some of my fav pairings! I just hope they don't wake up while I move them._

And so, I grab a few characters and drag them next to their (in my mind) soon-to-be lover. Then I maneuver their arms around each other. Now, time to wait.

. . .

 _Well, I'm bored! Time for nachos!_

2 Hours Later

(No POV)

Lord Death, upon feeling himself start to wake up, snuggled deep into the warmth around him, tightening his grip on whatever was in his arms. He moaned lightly in protest as his body refused to cooperate with his wishes, and continued to awaken. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he realized that something was wrapped around him, and he was pressed against a warm body. Then, he noticed the Madness Wavelength nearby. His eyes snapped open to meet Asura's wide, horrified crimson ones, and realized he'd been cuddling the kishin, which caused him to blush, before letting out a horrified scream.

Spirit was comfortable, sleeping near a warm body, and completely at ease, as he slowly began to wake up. He then realized he was pressed against a very flat, very **male** chest, and his eyes snapped open, to see a familiar stitched up outfit, causing him to blush. He quickly looked up, dreading what he'd see, and met Stein's golden eyes. He let out a terrified scream.

Justin slowly began to awaken, before realizing that 2 things were wrong with this situation. First, he couldn't hear his music. Second, someone was holding him to their chest. His eyes snapped open, only to be met with someone's chest, causing him to blush. He glanced up to see Giriko's sleeping face, and let out a small gasp, before struggling to escape the chainsaw's grip. Giriko only tightened his grip, and mumbled something, clutching the poor Death Scythe tightly. Justin struggled harder, waking Giriko, who growled, causing Justin to still, staring at Giriko's closed eyes in panic, before the Chainsaw's gold eyes snapped open.

Crona started waking, trying to snuggle into the comfy warmth surrounding him. Then, he remembered that he's never warm or comfortable when he wakes up. His eyes snap open, to meet Ragnarok's closed eyes. He blushed, before quickly paling, and shivered in fear, afraid of how his weapon would react to this position, especially now that Ragnarok was somehow his large, pre-Asura size again. Ragnarok mumbled something incoherent, before clutching Crona tighter. Crona began shaking much harder, and started whimpering. Ragnarok suddenly stiffened, before his white and black eyes snapped open, causing Crona to yelp in fear.

Asura stirred, feeling something warm around him, something that made him feel calm and safe. He immediately realized that something was wrong, and his yes snapped open, to see Death's mask. He was horrified at their position. Then, he felt the reaper snuggle up to, causing him to blush, and then he heard the reaper moan lightly. Then he felt Death tense, before the black eyes of Death's mask snapped open to meet his own.

Stein awoke to feel a body he was very familiar with (remember, he used to experiment on Spirit in the poor pervert's sleep) pressed against him. His eyes snapped open and he glanced down at Spirit's sleeping face. He grinned at the peaceful expression on the scythe's face. An expression he hadn't had the chance to see in years, since Spirit got paranoid around him and got a new partner. Suddenly, Spirit stiffened, before shivering a little. The then, his blue eyes darted up to meet Stein's.

Giriko slowly stirred, feeling something warm pressed against him, squirming. He clutched it tighter, mumbling at it to stop, so he could go back to sleep, but it just struggled more. He growled, pissed at being woken, and it stilled. Then he opened his eyes, to meet Justin's wide, blue eyes. He immediately shouted "WHAT THE F#$% PRIEST!"

Ragnarok felt something in his arms, shaking, and, since this woke him up, he wasn't happy about it. Especially when he heard a familiar sound near his face; Crona whimpering. His eyes snapped open, to meet Crona's black eyes. He immediately blushed at how close their faces were.

The various screaming/shouting/yelping woke up the others there: Free, Eruka, Maka, Blair, Mifune, Angela, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Patty, Liz, Sid, Excalibur, and Masamune.

Then, everyone heard psychotic laughter, scarier than any they'd ever heard, and looked to see a girl with long, dirty-blond hair, dark blue eyes, and wearing only some necklaces, a ring, a leopard-print pajama top, and a pair of panties, laughing like a nutjob with a bowl of popcorn in her lap.

 **And so ends chapter 1. If I missed any important characters, besides the other Death Scythes and witches, please tell me.** Also, tell me who else you want paired, besides the pairings already mentioned, in your reviews.

 **Remember, if you flame, I sic the kishin on you.**


End file.
